


Shot Through the Heart

by maaldas



Series: Assassin [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, AriYama, Assassin - Freeform, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Death Threats, Eventual Smut, Gun Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, yamaari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas
Summary: Ryosuke Yamada, famous idol, singer, actor receives a letter and a gun and is told to kill someone or be killed. Thinking it's a prank he ignores it. After people around him get into a freaky accident one by one he starts to take the threat seriously but he still doesn't think that he can kill anyone.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: Assassin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700713
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes either in grammar or typo are mine. As always all characters are purely my imagination. Though how much I wish they are, Hey!Say!JUMP members belong to themselves; not mine. I'm just borrowing their image here to play in my sandbox. Please don't sue me!
> 
> This is Arioka Daiki birthday fic. Although, it's written from Ryosuke's pov, the story is about Daiki. Without further ado, please enjoy!

The shooting for his latest movie just started and it was already gruesome. The first scene opened with a brutal murder and he was the murderer. Once again, Ryosuke landed a role as a deadly killer in a blockbuster movie. He was not casted as a lead this time but the movie was produced by a big producer and famous director with a lot of famous actors and actresses, so he was happy to be able to join the production. 

Five days into the shooting, things started to get weird. At first, he found a small post-it note on his make-up chair that said … 

_“Can U Kill For Real?”_

He thought it was a prank from the staff or a note from director-san in order for him to get into his character. It was kind of weird but he’d worked with weirder directors before so he paid it no mind. He found another same note the next day posted on his costume. He threw it away. 

The third note was found on top of his bento. The dining room was empty at the time, so he didn’t know who put the note there and couldn’t ask anyone. He started to get irritated. He got the message already. There was no need to repeat it over and over again. 

The next day the note changed. He left his script on his chair to go to the bathroom and when he returned he found a note in between the pages that said … 

_“Your Mission Will Start Soon”_

He asked the staff but none of them seemed to know anything about it. 

“Maybe you should ask the director,” said one of the make-up artists. 

“You think he’s the one doing this?” Ryosuke asked her.

“Could be. It’s talking about your next scene, right? The murder scene?” 

Ryosuke pursed his lips and thought about his next scene. She was right, of course. He was supposed to receive a kind of instruction in his next scene to kill the main character’s little brother. He decided to ask the director later. 

Director-san laughed and said it was a good prank. 

“You think it’s a prank?” asked Ryosuke bewildered. “I’ve been receiving this kind of note for the past four days and I have to admit it’s rather scary.”

“I’m sure it’s just a prank Yamada-san. Maybe one of the catering people is your fan and they want to support you in getting into your role,” said director-san between giggles. 

“I don’t think it helps me get into my role easier. I feel like I’m being threatened.”

“Well, if it continues you can report it to your agency and ask them to look into it.”

“You’re right, of course,” Ryosuke nodded slowly. “Thank you for the advice, sir!” he bowed. 

Ryosuke told his manager that night right after the shooting ended and the manager promised to look into it. 

He had a shooting break the next day and went to the dance practice for Jump’s new single. Being with his members had always brought light into his heart and lifted his spirit. They were truly his support system in the entertainment business. He spent all day with them practicing the new dance moves, playing games with Yuya and Chinen and getting into an unnecessary argument with Daiki. He loved it. He missed them a lot. 

“Yesterday, when I was shooting for my TV program, the guest actress told me that she has been receiving death threats when she was on her shooting location,” said Inoo Kei as the seven of them were lying about on the dance floor during break. 

“Eeehh!! That’s scary!” shouted Nakajima Yuto. 

“Is it still ongoing?” asked Arioka Daiki. 

“Why didn’t she call the police?” Takaki Yuya wondered out loud. 

“She said she already told her agency and they are looking into it right now,” reported Kei.

“That’s so scary. If it’s me I wouldn’t dare to leave my apartment,” said Chinen Yuri shaking his head rather forcefully. 

“Me too!” chirped Okamoto Keito. 

Hearing that conversation Ryosuke thought that he should tell them about the notes. They were his members who had been with him through ups and down and were practically his family. They deserved to know if only for them to be more careful and also a small selfish part of him wanted to gain their love and attention. 

“Ano, I'm kind of getting a similar thing at the moment,” said Ryosuke carefully while watching each of his friends’ reactions. Yuya as expected of Jump’s reaction guy reacted first. 

“Really!” he shouted. 

Ryosuke nodded and the rest of them spoke at the same time resulting in a very loud and very chaotic group discussion. 

“Are you okay?” asked Daiki, shifting closer to Ryosuke which made him feel warm inside. He was always happy to receive attention from the older guy. 

“I think so,” Ryosuke nodded leaning back onto Daiki’s shoulder. 

“Why are you guys so loud? What’re you talking about?” asked Yabu Kota, the eldest of their group who sometimes acted as their unofficial leader. 

“Yama-chan got death threats,” informed Keito. 

“What!” Kota shouted in surprise before turning around to call someone. “Hika! Come here, quick!”

“Have you told the office?” asked Yuto in panic mode since he too had been in a similar situation with some of his diehard fans. 

“You should ask for more protection,” suggested Yuri. “Maybe ask Jimusho to put some guards in front of your apartment.”

“Don’t forget your shooting location too!” Kei added which was agreed by the others. 

“I’ve told the manager to look into it. I’m sure they’ll do something about it.”

“That’s good,” Daiki said nodding thoughtfully before asking, “but how did you get it? Was it phone calls or something?” 

“Ah! The artist that we interviewed said she received notes,” revealed Kei.

“I got notes too but it’s kind of weird,” Ryosuke said. Then, he told them about the notes and what it said while Yaotome Hikaru who recently joined them was quickly being briefed by Yabu Kota. 

“You’re right. That’s pretty weird. Are you sure it’s not a prank?” asked Yuya.

“The director clearly thinks so but I’ve asked the staff and the other artists. None of them know anything about it,” Ryosuke said. 

“ _’Your mission starts soon and can you kill for real?’_ that does sound more like a prank,” Kei said. 

“I suggest you talk with the director again or one of the producers. You shouldn’t feel uncomfortable on set and they should be the one responsible for it. Ask them to hold a staff and cast meeting to make things clear that pranks like that are not allowed on set,” advised Hika. 

“I agree with Hika. I’ll talk with Jimusho and even the president if it doesn’t stop,” promised Kota. 

“Thank you so much, minna! I feel better now,” said Ryosuke gratefully with a smile. “I think I’ll do what Hika said and talk to the director again.” 

“I’ll go home with you Yama-chan,” offered Keito. 

“Me too!” said Yuri.

“How about we go eat out to eat dinner together after this and accompany you home. I’m sure you’ll feel better if all Jump members go with you,” suggested Daiki. 

“Everyone, please cancel your plan for tonight if it’s not work related,” said Kota and the others quickly checked their phone for their schedules. 

“Aww you guys, you don’t have to,” said Ryosuke. He was rather touched by his member’s care for him. He knew that they were nice people and he already considered them as family but receiving this kind of care and attention reminded him how lucky he was to be a member of this group. 

In the end, only Yuto, Hika and Kei who couldn’t make it to their impromptu dinner outing because they had work to do. 

###

True to what Hikaru had said the previous day, the director immediately called an urgent meeting after Ryosuke talked to him and expressed his discomfort. He even required all crews and casts to attend and made it clear that any kind of pranks and threat was not allowed on set. If anyone had a problem with a crew or even an artist, he told them to go talk to him directly so that he could help them settle the problem. 

Ryosuke did not find any notes after that and he was happy. He relayed the good news to his members through their group chat and they were collectively let out a relieved sigh. Things were quiet for the next few days; the shooting ran perfectly on schedule and the recording for the group’s new single went smoothly without a hitch. After a week he had already forgotten about the note incident. That was why it came as a surprise that one day when he was changing his costume in the wardrobe he found another white note tacked on his costume’s hanger saying … 

_“Stay Quiet or There’ll be Casualty”_

Fed up of the childish prank Ryosuke quickly donned his costume and went to look for the director. As he was leaving the wardrobe, an AD quickly ushered him away. 

“Wait! Where are you taking me?” asked Ryosuke perplexed. 

“There’s an accident in the equipment room. I’m told to get the casts to the assembly point while waiting for the firefighters to get here,” said the AD.

“What?!” 

“Please stay here and wait for further instructions.” 

With those last parting words the AD left Ryosuke with the rest of the casts who stood around anxiously in the parking lot of the building. 

Due to the accident, the shooting was cancelled for that day and all crews and casts were told to go home and wait for email. The director promised to send them each an email that night to update them about the shooting schedule. Ryosuke went home still wearing his set costume and the thought about the note completely left his mind until the next day.

He received an email from the director just after midnight; updating him about the shooting schedule and asking him to come to the set bright and early in the morning for a briefing. After returning the costume to the wardrobe, he went to the director’s office with the rest of the casts and crews. 

It turned out that some electrical equipment had malfunctioned and caused short-circuit, frying some of the lighting equipment. The studio had replaced the equipment but unfortunately an electrical crew who happened to be in the area had suffered a second degree burn from the fire that was caused by the malfunction. The director then asked all of them to be more careful and recheck all of the equipment thoroughly before using them and the shooting resumed as usual. 

Ryosuke found another note at the end of the day; inserted into his jacket pocket. He thought whoever had put the note there must have snuck into the wardrobe during the day and put the note into his pocket without anyone knowing or they could also be one of the wardrobe crews. The possibility was endless. 

The note claimed that the accident was not an accident and Ryosuke better stayed quiet or there would be more ‘casualty’. Ryosuke did not know what to believe. Either this person was good at taking advantage of an unfortunate situation or they really were the one who had caused the malfunction. He also couldn’t talk about it with anyone for fear that the threat would come true and more people would get hurt unnecessarily. He resolved that he would keep it to himself for the time being and see what this person actually wanted from him. 

He received two more notes in the span of five days after, telling him to stay quiet and that his mission would start soon. Ryosuke had no idea what mission it was talking about so again, he ignored it. 

On the sixth day after the malfunctioning accident he received a package. He was left alone in the make-up room and was told to wait while make-up artists were busy tending to the lead actor. His scene was not for another hour. So, he made use of the free time to memorize his lines and finally fell asleep on the make-up chair. The make-up artist woke him up half an hour later and his eyes were instantly drawn to the box that sat on the table in front of him. It was a 30cmx10cm rectangle box wrapped in white plain wrapping paper with a note tacked on top of it that said …

_To Ryosuke Yamada_

_A gift for you_

_Open when you’re alone ;)_

“What a tacky message,” he muttered, snorting when he noticed the winking emoji. 

“A gift?” asked the make-up artist. “Is today your birthday?” 

“No. My birthday’s next month. Do you know who put it there?”

The woman shook her head. “I’ve just returned and woke you up immediately but anyone could enter this room,” she said shrugging. 

It was true, though. The make-up cum wardrobe room was never locked, so anyone could enter. Perhaps that was why he often found those notes on his wardrobe and make-up chair. Praying that the package was as innocent as the note said he put it away and focused on memorizing his lines while the make-up artist was preparing him for the next scene. 

###

The prank had escalated, he thought. It turned out that the box with the innocent looking notes was not so innocent after all. There was a gun inside the box. 

At first he thought it was a prop gun like the one he was usually handed on set but after he lifted it up he knew it was real. It was heavier, equipped with real bullets on its chamber and of different make than the one he used on set. 

There was a note at the bottom of the box and a picture of a middle aged man he did not know. 

_This is Keichiro Abe_

_A 45 years old sales manager who lives alone_

_Has been working for the Hana Insurance for twenty years_

_He is your target_

_Be ready for your next instructions_

Ryosuke quickly put the note back inside the box with the gun on top of it and shut the box close. Then, he went to his bedroom climbing on his bed and hiding under the blanket. He tried hard to get rid of the image of this Keichiro Abe from his mind but his gloomy looking face as well as the gun kept appearing behind his closed eyelids. He slept fitfully that night dreaming of being buried alive by millions of plain white notes. 

Morning came but Ryosuke felt as if he had not slept at all. He did his usual morning routine while steering clear of the dining table where the infernal box sat, taunting him with its blasted mission and went to work. Today was the shooting for Jump’s new MV. He had asked the staff in charge of the making video to not include him too much on the making saying that he needed to conserve energy due to lack of sleep. He did look like he hadn’t slept for days that the make-up artist even commented about it. 

“Did you download a new game?” asked the make-up artist, a disapproving frown on his face. 

“No. I have to memorize a lot of lines since the scriptwriter often changes the script at the last minute,” Ryosuke lied. Things like script rewriting were common in the movie or drama production anyway. 

Members came to him to ask if he’s alright and Ryosuke gave them all the same answer. Jump was a large group and all of them were loud, so even with Ryosuke’s absence for the most part of the making video, the others were enough to make it interesting. 

“Are you still thinking about those notes? I thought you said they have stopped?” asked Daiki concerned as he sat next to him during break. 

“Yes, they have. I’m just tired due to lack of sleep memorizing lines,” said Ryosuke, giving the older guy a small but genuine smile. He had to maintain the lie or people would get hurt. 

“You can do it during our Kindaichi period. I’m sure you can do it now,” Daiki said, smiling encouragingly and putting his right palm at Ryosuke’s nape. 

Comforted by the feel of warm skin on the back of his neck, Ryosuke tilted his head slightly towards Daiki’s hand. “Thanks Dai-chan,” he said smiling happily at the older guy. 

“You really look tired. Have you eaten enough? We can go out to eat after this,” offered Daiki. 

Ryosuke giddily accepted his offer. “I want Sushi!”

Daiki laughed. “Sure! We can have Sushi.” 

Daiki was his go-to guy when he wanted to be pampered and spoiled because he was always so nice and gentle with him. Both of them might appear loud and argue a lot and Ryosuke also enjoyed their loud bickering but Daiki had always been a sensitive person. He always knew how to read the air including Ryosuke’s mood change. 

Ryosuke talked to him about a lot of things and Daiki never ran out of patience in listening to his ramble and rants. He was grateful to have Daiki in his life and wished to always have him in his life forever. But the older guy never gave any indication that he reciprocated Ryosuke’s feelings, so Ryosuke just took what attention and affection he could get from him. Sometimes, he had to stomp down the feeling of jealousy that arose when Daiki was affectionate with other members like Kei and Yuri although he was sure that there was nothing between them. Daiki was kind hearted and loved by everyone. All of Jump members loved to hang out with him and he gave them all his equal attention. He was truly Jump’s treasure and Ryosuke, always the selfish one, wanted him to be his. 

###

The next day, Ryosuke went to the shooting set with mixed feelings. The dinner he had with Daiki was splendidly enjoyable. He remembered going home with a full stomach and a warm heart feeling sated and happy as being in the comfort of Daiki’s presence was enough to distract him from the monster that was currently residing on his dining table. The feeling even lasted through the night because he woke up with a smile stretched wide. Still in cloud nine, Ryosuke went about his morning routine with a skip in his steps, completely ignoring the accursed thing on his dining table but the moment he stepped into the shooting set unease started to creep into his heart making it harder for him to concentrate on his lines. 

“Yamada-kun is everything alright?” asked one of the main cast after Ryosuke fumbled with his lines for the third time. 

“I’m so sorry!” Ryosuke bowed profusely apologizing to his senior. “I’ll be better next time!” 

“Hey, you can tell me if you have a problem,” offered the senpai. 

“Thank you so much for the offer! But it’s okay, I can do it!” 

The senpai smiled. “Well, just take it easy and relax,” advised the senpai. 

Ryosuke nodded gratefully at him. 

It was during lunch that day that the next note appeared. Tapped under the lid of his bento, the block letters taunted him with the knowledge of gun possession. 

_“Stay Quiet and Use The Weapon Well,_

_Further Instructions Will Follow”_

“Eh? Further instructions will follow?” mumbled the senpai who also ate his bento next to Ryosuke. 

Ryosuke quickly turned the lid over to hide the note but the senior’s curiosity had been piqued already.

“What’s that about? Some kind of game or something? I heard that you’re a game addict,” asked the senpai.

“Y-yes! It’s about an online game that I play with my manager,” lied Ryosuke. 

“The note says about mission and instruction. What’s that game about?”

“Uh,… It’s uh… a … an assassination game,” Ryosuke said while cringing inside. He hoped the senpai bought his bullshit and not asked further. Ryosuke didn’t know if he could lie convincingly without a script to guide him. 

The senpai’s eyes went round with surprise. “Wow! What a coincidence! That’s exactly what your role in this movie is.”

Ryosuke’s heart beat a bit faster and he let out a nervous laugh. “Y-yeah… hahaha…”

“Ah, when I was your age, I was never that interested in playing computer games. I would rather go out clubbing and dating girls, you know.” 

“Oh, really? That’s nice! It’s great to be a social person, huh? You must have lots of friends,” commented Ryosuke, genuinely feeling jealous. 

“You can say that. I have lots of connections too. It has its advantage,” the senpai told him. “Well, good luck on your assassination game!”

“Hahaha… yes, thank you!” 

The shooting ended half past eight that night and Ryosuke went straight from the set to the radio station for a broadcast recording. After having dinner with his manager, he got home at two o’clock in the morning and immediately went to sleep and was woken up three hours later by his phone’s ringtone.

Ryosuke blearily reached out towards his bedside table where he’d left his phone on charging. His manager’s name blinked on his screen and Ryosuke frowned. What the manager wanted, he wondered. He was thinking to just let the call go to voicemail but he changed his mind. The manager wouldn’t call him if it’s not important. 

“Hello? Whaiz it?” he mumbled sleepily. 

<I’m very sorry for calling you at this hour, Yamada-san. Have I woken you up?>

“Izz kay… whazt it?” 

<I just got a call from the movie producer. The shooting was postponed until further notice,> relayed the manager. 

Ryosuke frowned, rubbing the sleep off his eyes with his hand. “What? Why?”

<There was an accident. It’s one of the lead actors. I haven’t got any more news, yet but I just wanna tell you that you don’t have to go to the set tomorrow. I’ll inform you again when I get more info, okay?>

Ryosuke was stunned, letting the call go disconnected. The manager’s words kept repeating in his mind. Someone from the cast had been involved in an accident. It was one of the actors on the lead cast. Could it be? 

He hurriedly searched for his senpai’s number that he had saved a few days ago. When the first attempt at calling the senpai failed, he hung up and tried again. The first and second call went to voicemail as well as the third. Ryosuke was going to try calling for the fourth time when his phone suddenly rang; the manager called. 

It was confirmed. The senpai was the cast that got into an accident. Apparently, he went to a night club to meet with some friends and went home together with them. The car he was driving got into an accident on the highway and all of them were gravely injured. 

Ryosuke’s hands were shaking and he let his phone clatter to the floor. He had had a talk with the senpai about the mission and the note. Granted it was just a pretend online game but the senpai had seen the note and had asked about it. Ryosuke had to lie about it being an online game that he played with his manager and now the senpai got into an accident. Was it just a coincidence or there was a connection with the threat of casualty mentioned by the notes? The box with the gun was still there on top of his dining table; silent and untouched. But its threat loomed above Ryosuke’s head like a bad omen. 

Continue to .... And You're to Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Are you guys still with me? What do you think?


	2. And You're to Blame

That day was supposed to be a full day's work on the movie set but due to the accident, the rest of the casts and crew were given a day off including Ryosuke. He didn’t leave his bedroom for the better part of the morning and just came out to go to the bathroom or to get something to eat from the fridge. He didn’t even have an interest to play any game as his mind kept going to the mission and the gun. Did he really have to kill a man? What would happen if he didn’t do what the note said? Would anyone else become a casualty? 

In the afternoon, his phone rang with Daiki’s name emblazoned on the screen. He let it go to voicemail as well as Keito’s phone call a few minutes later. It seemed the news of the accident had reached the other Jump’s members and they were talking about it on their group chat. They knew that Ryosuke had a day off because of it and was hoping to get him to talk about it with them but Ryosuke stayed silent. He even turned off his phone after Daiki and Keito’s attempt to reach him. 

Chinen went by his apartment an hour later to check on him but Ryosuke didn’t let him in. He didn’t even answer the intercom and just let the youngest Jump member think he wasn’t at home. He knew that the group chats would have been flooded by their worries by now and he didn’t dare to turn on his phone because he didn’t know what to tell them. What should he tell them? That he was threatened to kill a man or someone close to him would get hurt? They might believe him but then one of them, if not all, would get hurt and Ryosuke would not chance that. 

When eight PM rolled around he had had enough of self pity and decided to go out to buy groceries. He could go out to eat but opted to cook instead to distract his mind from the mission. The manager still had not updated his schedule, so there was a chance that his day off would be longer. 

His phone rang the moment he turned it on with Keito’s name on the screen. He let it rang for a couple of minutes before picking it up. 

<Where have you been?> asked his band mate without preamble. 

“I’m out buying groceries now,” answered Ryosuke as he tried to calm his nerves. 

<I know that. I’ve checked your GPS,> said Keito. Damn the GPS! <I mean where were you for the past ten hours? The last time I checked your position you were at home then your phone went off. You’ve made us all worried Yama-chan.>

Ryosuke instantly felt guilty. Keito was rarely angry but when he was, it was always for a good reason. He knew he was not being fair for making his members worry. They didn’t deserve it. 

“I’m sorry, Keito. I was playing a game and forgot to recharge my phone,” Ryosuke said, lying through his teeth. 

<Then, why haven’t you replied our group chats?>

“Honestly? I haven’t checked them either. I just realized that my phone was off when I felt hungry and wanted to eat only to find that my fridge’s empty. I have a few days off so I wanna spend my off time playing games and cooking.”

<Oh, do you wanna go out to eat sometime? I can go over there right now,> offered Keito.

“Hmmm… usually I don’t mind but the director just emailed me the new script and I want to discuss something with him,” Ryosuke told another lie. 

<I understand. Call me when you’re free, okay? And please say something to the group chat. They’re all worry.>

Ryosuke reluctantly promised to say something to the group chats and the moment he replied, he was instantly bombarded with questions about the accident as well as his well being. He told them the same thing he told Keito earlier and that he was sorry for making them all worry. As expected, they easily forgave him once they were sure that he was alright and asked him to update them about the accident. Ryosuke wanted to cry right then and there. If he wasn’t in the middle of grocery shopping he would've bawled his eyes out. He truly didn’t deserve them. So, he wiped away the lone tear that managed to escape and continued shopping. 

The note was there when he returned from grocery shopping. The plain white paper laid innocently on the floor right behind his front door. Someone must have slipped it there when he went out. It could be one of the tenants or even anyone who had access to one of the rooms there. His apartment was considered safe but he knew there were still ways for anyone other than the tenant to enter the building. 

Ryosuke picked up the note and locked the door before depositing the groceries on the kitchen counter. It was the same blocky black type letters written on a plain white paper saying…

_“Casualty Rises Since You Can’t Keep Your Mouth Shut_

_Don’t Even Think To Go To the Cops or Jump Will Lose Another Member_

_Prepare Your Weapon! The Mission Will Be Commenced Tomorrow”_

Ryosuke’s legs buckled and he slipped down on the floor with the white note dangled between his shaky fingers. He buried his face on his knees and pulled them close to his chest, curling on the kitchen floor. Now that they had threatened his member, he lost all the will to fight. The fire accident and the car accident couldn’t be a coincidence. Someone must have orchestrated them and they wanted him to kill a man. 

“I can’t kill anyone,” he whispered to his knees, crying his eyes out. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…” 

###

It was a few hours later when he managed to muster the will to get up from the kitchen floor and dragged his weary self to the bedroom. He couldn’t sleep and spent all night thinking. The only option seemed to be killing that man, Keichiro Abe but could he do it? He didn’t know what Abe-san had done to deserve such a fate and he didn’t want to know. Whatever he did, Ryosuke didn’t think he deserved to be killed. They lived in a civilized society now not savages who lived in a jungle. Police officers and the court system were implemented in society to deal with law transgressors. The only ones who seemed to be above the law were crime organizations like Yakuza. 

Ryosuke gasped and jumped up from his bed. “Eh? Am I being contacted by Yakuza?!” he screamed. A mewling sound came out of his trembling lips as his stress level rose exponentially. “I’m so dead! Dead, dead, dead, I’m dead!” 

The possibility of a Yakuza organization being the one behind the threats inevitably made the situation getting worse. What was the chance that he’d get out of this alive? He better write his will soon and say goodbye to his friends and family before they come to kill him off. They surely would if he failed to kill Keichiro Abe. But then again, according to the last note, there was a possibility that they would kill one of his group members for his failure instead. 

“Aaaaaargh! What should I do?!” shouted Ryosuke. It was better if he died, he thought. The threat on his own life was not as burdensome as the threat to his group member’s life or even his family. He realized that he did not mind dying as long as his family and members were safe. 

Ryosuke spent all night both laying wide awake on his bed and pacing back and forth between his bedroom and living room alternatively. When morning came, he finally made up his mind to just do the mission and face the consequences later. He was a fighter, damn it! He would not go down before trying all the possibilities, even the seemingly improbable ones. 

So, the first thing he did was check the weapon. The gun surprisingly came with a silencer, which was good. He needed to do the job as quietly as possible. He had learned how to assemble and disassemble a gun from a stunt coordinator on set. The note only told him about the minimum information of Keichiro Abe, the target. So, he expected to get more info that day. 

Then, he took a long shower to calm his nerves. He told himself that this was just like playing a role in a movie. Putting aside the shy, self-doubting, socially awkward and gamer Ryosuke out of his mind he immersed himself into his movie character, the coldblooded assassin. It was easier because sometimes when you were too stressed out, your mind just shut the emotional part down and you get to the point of not caring anymore. When a note was slid under his front door at ten AM with more information about the target, he calmly took it. He did not even care who had sent the note. He just knew that he had a mission to do and wanted it done as quickly as possible and be done with it. 

Donning his most comfortable black suits as per instruction, he slipped the gun and the target’s picture inside the jacket’s inner pocket. He left the apartment an hour later with a determination to kill a man. 

###

The note said that a meeting had been arranged between him and Abe-san at one PM. They didn’t say what the meeting was about and just told Ryosuke to use his skill properly, which meant he had to play it by ear. He had never been good at unscripted acting as that was more of Hikaru’s forte. He wished the note told him more about what he should do once he got there other than pointed the gun at the man. The company where Abe-san worked, the Hana Insurance, was located at the twentieth floor of a skyscraper in downtown Tokyo and Ryosuke had an appointment with the sales manager in his office. He truly hoped that he did not screw it up.

After telling the receptionist the intention of his visitation, he was quickly shown to the manager’s office by a secretary. He managed to keep his cool on his way there right until he stood in front of the manager’s office door. Heart beating fast, he almost bolted out of there but the secretary who stood next to him beat him to it by knocking on the door. After being given permission to enter, she opened the door and gestured for Ryosuke to come in. 

“This is Yamada-san sir,” said the secretary, introducing Ryosuke to her boss. 

“Oh, Yamada-san?” the manager asked. 

“Yes!” Ryosuke said with a smile as he walked in. He stopped in the middle of the room right in front of the work desk with a name plate that read Keichiro Abe, Sales Manager. 

“Thank you for coming!” said Keichiro Abe, bowing low at him. “Please, have a seat!”

Ryosuke bowed. “Thank you for accepting me!” 

He took a seat in front of the desk, schooling his face into a quiet politeness in order to his nervousness. The situation became uncomfortable when neither of them started to talk. Ryosuke was determined to let the man lead the conversation. Let him talk about the reason why he was there and he would roll with it. Few awkward seconds passed before Abe-san finally cleared his throat. 

“Ehem, so, Yamada-san…”

Ryosuke perked up. 

“I understand from the email that you sent a couple of days ago that your company is interested in one of your products?” asked Abe. 

“Yes, that's right!”

“But your email did not say which product you’re interested in,” continued Abe. 

“Ah, that’s why I’m here,” Ryosuke said, sending the man his winning smile that had earned him many commercial contracts. “Would you kindly explain to me about your product, please?” 

“Sure thing!” Abe said, smiling and eyes staring at Ryosuke a little bit too long. It kind of made Ryosuke feel uncomfortable. “We have many products from life insurance, car insurance, property insurance and many others. We can talk about it over dinner too, if you’re interested,” he offered. 

“That’s a splendid idea but may I see the portfolio now? Then, of course, we can talk about it further in a restaurant that you suggest after I look at them.” 

After gaining a promise to a dinner meeting from Ryosuke, the manager happily complied. He got up from his seat and went to the file shelves behind him to look for the portfolio. Ryosuke thought this was the right time to do the mission. Shooting a man from his back might seem as a cowardly thing to do but Ryosuke thought he wouldn’t be able to do it when he was facing the man. 

Slowly and quietly, he stood up from his chair and pulled out the gun. That was easy. Thumbing off the safety was also an easy thing to do but when he started to point it at the manager’s back, his hand began to tremble. It finally came to him that he was about to kill a man. If he really pulled the trigger then the manager would be dead and he would be a murderer. Would he be able to live with himself as a murderer even when the cost to be paid for not doing this was high? 

The trembling of his hand was getting stronger and his vision was blurry with unshed tears while the battle of his heart and mind kept raging until he couldn’t hold the gun up any longer. His hand fell limply at his side with the gun dangled between his fingers. At the same time, the manager turned around hefting a stack of portfolio folders in his arms. 

“Don’t worry, Yamada-san. I got them all. We can start our discussion now and please leave the restaurant booking to me,” Abe said, grinning widely at him. 

Ryosuke quickly looked down to hide his teary eyes and surreptitiously hid the gun behind his back, thumbing the safety back on and slipping it inside the back of his pants. 

“I’m sorry,” Ryosuke said, choking on his words, which alarmed the manager.

“Eh? What’s the problem, Yamada-san?” 

Ryosuke quickly wiped his eyes before looking up. “I … uh… suddenly, I remember that I have a more important thing to do. I’m sorry!” He bowed low at the manager before hurriedly leaving the room. 

“Yamada-san! How about the dinner? Are we still going? Yamada-san!”

Ryosuke ignored the manager’s shouting and quickly ran towards the emergency stairs, taking two steps at once. Once he got to two floors under the Hana Finance’s office, he took a detour towards the elevator and the trip down went in a blur. When he was finally home, his hands had already shaken so badly that it took him almost a minute to key his front door open. He didn’t know how he had managed to drive home safely with his hands trembling so violently. He didn’t even remember driving home and just realized what he had almost done when he stood in front of his apartment’s door.

His apartment was just as quiet as he left it with the gun box still on top of his dining table. Ryosuke leaned his back on his front door, feeling weary all of a sudden, and was quickly reminded of the gun that was still on his back. He took it out and threw it on the floor before sliding down on the floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them toward his chest, crying. 

There was a white note paper on the floor in front of him that must have been slipped through the gap under the door while he was away. He was afraid to read it, afraid of knowing that this time one of his members’ life would be threatened. But he had to. If their lives were in danger then they needed to be warned. It was the least he could do, at least. 

Ryosuke crawled a few paces towards the note and picked it up. 

_You Fail_

_Hey!Say!JUMP Will Lose A Member_

_Like A Deck Of Card That Lose An Ace_

Crunching the white paper in his fist he gasped out loud. He didn’t know if he had to feel relieved or scared knowing that he was about to die. He did not think that anyone would be ready for it but the alternative was far worse. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if any of his group members was injured or dead because of him. This was for the best, right? Yet, the question remained when and where would they come to kill him? Would they orchestrate another accident or just barge in and shoot him? How much time would he get until then? He hoped it wouldn't be today because he needed to say goodbye. 

###

“I don’t wanna do anything other than gaming today,” said Ryosuke. 

<Enjoy your rare off days then,> Kota said with a laugh. <Remember to come to rehearsal in two days.>

“Sure, Yabu-chan! See ya later!” 

Parting goodbyes with ‘see you later’ seemed useless because they most likely won’t see each other again but he did not want to make them worry. Ryosuke had spent the past few hours facetiming his family one by one. He used his rare off days as an excuse to contact them. He wanted to do the same to all of his group members but some of them were still outside working or just not in the right time and place to accept video calls. 

Chinen, Keito, Yuto and Kota were at home, so he FaceTimed them while Hikaru and Inoo were still at work. He waited until they got off work to call both of them and got teased for his trouble. He laughed it off and accepted it all; happy to hear their voices. He messaged Yuya next. The older guy said he was at a friend’s party but he told Ryosuke to call him anyway. Ryosuke talked with Yuya for a few minutes about mundane things that made the second oldest member teased him because Ryosuke never had small talks with him before. 

<Now tell me! What you really wanna talk to me about?> asked Yuya with a suspicious tone in his deep voice. 

“Can’t I call you just to have small talks?” Ryosuke asked, dodging Yuya’s suspicion with a question instead. 

Yuya laughed. <You have small talks about ridiculous things with Arioka-kun but never with me.>

Well, he got that right. Ryosuke did not call him just to have small talks in the middle of the night. He just didn’t know what was the right way to tell his friends that he was probably about to die soon. But since he mentioned Daiki, it reminded him about the reason why he postponed calling Daiki until then. 

“Well, I kinda wanna ask you for advice,” said Ryosuke, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. 

<Why don’t you lead with that instead of asking me about sea shell collection?> scolded Yuya lightly but the sting was lessened by the older guy’s giggles. Alcohol had probably started to affect his system but he didn’t sound drunk yet.

“If … this is an ‘if’ okay?” Ryosuke started before taking a deep breath. “If your life’s about to … no, no,… let’s say you like someone but you’ll be going away for a very long time and only have one chance to tell that person that you love them, what will you do?” 

There was a pause on the other side of the connection. Ryosuke didn’t know if that meant Yuya was taking his question seriously or he just did not listen to him. He hoped it was the former. He let out a relieved sigh when Yuya finally spoke. 

<Will you be coming back? How long will you be gone?> Yuya asked but before Ryosuke could answer, he continued. <But regardless of how long you’ll be gone I think it’s important to let this person know about your feelings. If it turns out that they don’t feel the same way then you can think of it as a closure. Who knows maybe you’ll find new love at the new place.>

“But what if it turns out that they share the same feelings I have? Wouldn’t it hurt to know that I was too late?” asked Ryosuke solemnly. 

<It would hurt more if you don’t know. If it turns out that they love you too but you opted not to tell them how you feel then you’ll regret it. Trust me on this because sooner or later you’ll find out the truth. If you tell them now, both of you can have a long distance relationship maybe? You can visit each other on your off days or maybe just decide to be best friends instead and rekindle your love story when you meet again. There are more possibilities open for you if you tell them the truth,> explained Yuya.

Well, Daiki and he were already best friends. What was more than a best friend other than a boyfriend? Friends with benefits? The benefit must be there to be enjoyed in the first place. How could he do that if he wouldn’t even be able to even visit him from the grave? Unless he was a zombie and zombie’s love story was just not something he would ever enjoy. Ryosuke shuddered in horror and cursed all of the horror filmmakers for instilling such a thought into his brain. 

<So, have you decided it, yet?> Yuya asked after giving Ryosuke a moment to think about his advice. <You don’t have to tell me now. Just please don’t let yourself regret it later.>

“I wouldn’t regret anything because this is only wishful thinking,” said Ryosuke with a chuckle.

<Right! Of course it is! Because you wouldn’t go anywhere, right Yamada?> said Yuya laughing along with him. <Whoever this advice is for, tell them not to make a choice that they will regret later.>

They said good bye and Ryosuke finally made up his mind to tell Daiki his feelings. He most definitely gonna die. No matter what Daiki’s feelings for him, Ryosuke didn’t want to die without telling him what he felt. 

He finished his Will quickly, which mainly just a list of his belongings and who he thought should get them once he was gone. He left all of his games and consoles to Yuri and told the younger to share them with the other members and other Johnnys. His clothes and shoes went to Daiki since they share the same sizes and taste in fashion. Daiki too was free to share them with anyone who wanted them. The jewelry collections went to Yuya. He did not care what the older guy would do with them. Other knick-knacks would go to his family. 

After making sure that everything was taken care of, he dialed Daiki’s number. After half a minute, Daiki picked up. It sounded as if he was in a crowded place. 

“Did I call you at the wrong time?” asked Ryosuke, silently praying that Daiki wouldn’t ask him to hang up. 

<Just a moment please,> Daiki said before muffled voices were heard. 

Ryosuke took several deep breaths to calm his nerves and rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants leg. He played with his earphone cable while waiting for Daiki to finish talking with whoever he was with that night. He heard bits and pieces of their conversations and also heard Daiki say one of their senpais’ names. After a while, Daiki picked up his phone again. 

<Sorry, Ryosuke. I was out eating with Massu and his friends but I’m in my car now. So, what do you wanna talk about?> asked Daiki. 

Suddenly, Ryosuke hesitated. Was it really the right time to tell Daiki about his feelings? Yes, because he was going to die. Would he be ready to find out how Daiki felt about him? Probably not but he had to because, hello, he was going to die. Besides, Yuya told him to. If he died with a heartache then he would just haunt Yuya. 

“Ano, Dai-chan. Uh…”

<I’m listening. What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that right?> soothed Daiki. Hearing Daiki’s gentle voice had somehow managed to lift some of the burden inside Ryosuke’s heart. 

There was always something in the older’s voice that made Ryosuke want to tell him everything. He felt very stupid because this was Daiki, his best friend since junior era. The one who understood him and who knew what was on his mind most of the time before he even said anything. Daiki was kind. He wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Erm, I, uh, I wanna say that I’m very grateful to have you in my life,” Ryosuke started. “You always listen to my rants and nonsense ramblings, always there to lend your ear and never complain. Thank you for being patient with me, though I can’t help but feel that I take advantage of you too much, Dai-chan. You love everyone and are loved by everyone but I selfishly want you to love me more than anyone else. I want you to pay attention to me more than to anyone else. I don’t want to regret it later because I didn’t convey my feelings for you while I had the chance. Thank you for everything and I’m sorry for being selfish,” he choked on the last word. 

Tears ran down his cheeks unchecked as his emotion ran high. It felt so liberating to be able to pour out everything that he had kept in his heart all this time. He spent a few long minutes just crying his eyes out before realizing that there was no sound coming from the other side. He checked his phone to see if the call was still connected and was disappointed to find out that it was not. He wanted to call Daiki again but refrained from doing so because his bravery had waned. In the end, he failed to find out about Daiki’s feelings for him mainly because he was too afraid to face the truth. Again, he was being selfish. 

Continue to ... Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! So he finally confesses  
> What do you think? Should there be smut for ariyama?


	3. Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning : Smut scene ahead. Consider you've been warned)

Instead of waiting for uncertainty Ryosuke resolved to just be busy and do things that soothe his mind; house cleaning. With his irregular work schedule, the house cleaning activity was often done only on his off days, which were also unpredictable. Doing the house cleaning chore at three in the morning was not an unusual thing to do for him. It was oddly relaxing and helped him to unwind from his work mode because he did not want to think about work when he was at home.

A loud ring of his front door bell jolted him from his deep concentration in scrubbing the kitchen floor. Ryosuke frowned and reached for his phone on top of the kitchen island, wondering who would ring him at this hour. Usually, people would call or message him first before they came to visit. Surely, an assassin would not ring a bell. Then, Daiki's voice was heard through the intercom.

<Ryosuke, it's me.>

Panic seized his heart immediately. He froze for a while before Daiki spoke again.

<I know that you're home. Would you please open the door?> asked Daiki, sounding a bit exasperated before adding, <I'm not leaving, not after that phone call. We need to talk, Ryosuke.>

Ryosuke sighed. Daiki was right. They did need to talk. He thumbed open the gate door and walked towards his front door to unlock it to let Daiki in. Ryosuke spent the two minutes Daiki took to walk from the gate door to his apartment unit fretting about what he was going to say to Daiki. His best friend had to be demanding an explanation from him. That was why Daiki was here, right? When Ryosuke was still busy with his inner struggle, Daiki barged in.

"Sorry, it took me a while to get here. The traffic was bad and there was a detour on the road. The restaurant that Massu had booked was a bit far. I don't think we were in Tokyo anymore," grumbled Daiki in lieu of greetings. He went straight towards the dining table to put down his bag before making a beeline towards the fridge. "Do you have cola? I'm thirsty."

Ryosuke could only watch him rummaging around in his fridge as if it was his own without being able to say anything. Yet, seeing Daiki there commenting about the content of his cold storage calmed down his nerves because of its familiarity. He often invited Daiki at his home during his off day either to play games together or just to hang out and eat his homemade cooking. The older guy always behaved like he was at home in Ryosuke's apartment.

"Eh? Midnight house cleaning?" Daiki asked when he noticed the scrubbing brush on the floor.

Ryosuke resolved to just act casual. Schooling his face into a mock annoyance, he collected the cleaning tools and supplies and hit Daiki's shin with the bucket making the older winch in pain.

"Don't just take someone's beverage from their fridge without permission," Ryosuke scolded him as he took the cleaning tools and supplies to the bathroom.

"But you're not just someone," Daiki mumbled.

Ryosuke pretended not to hear him. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Daiki put the half empty bottle of cola on the kitchen counter before following Ryosuke. When Ryosuke had finished putting away the cleaning tools and exited the bathroom, Daiki was already standing there, waiting.

"I remember you told me that you like me," Daiki said suddenly, freezing Ryosuke with his words. "Is that true?"

Ryosuke's heart skipped a beat as words suddenly failed him. It seemed that his brain had opted to leave instead of dealing with his panicking heart. For the first time since forever, he was unable to look at his best friend in the eye.

"I guess it should be true because your ears wouldn't go red as a tomato if it's not true," Daiki teased and he was right. Ryosuke could feel that his ears had heated up and the heat rapidly spread towards his cheeks and neck. "Aah, it spreads to your cheeks now. Kawaiii!" exclaimed Daiki excitedly.

Daiki reached out with both hands to cup Ryosuke's heated cheeks, smiling indulgently. He closed the gap between them, almost pressing their chest together before whispering, "Ryosuke, can I have a kiss? Will you let me?"

Were you kidding? Of course he would let Daiki kiss him. Didn't he already say that he loved him? If he had to die soon, he would damn well let Daiki kiss him to his heart's content. He would even let Daiki do everything he wanted to him that night. Ryosuke bit his bottom lip and nodded.

The moment Daiki's lips touched his lips, Ryosuke closed his eyes. He wanted to savor the feeling of being kissed by his crush for the first time, though he didn't think that 'a crush' properly described Daiki anymore. A crush was a brief infatuation for someone unattainable while what he felt for Daiki was akin to an infatuation, it was definitely not brief. In fact it existed for quite a while. Besides, Daiki was not someone who was unattainable anymore. Ryosuke's heart was rejoicing at the fact that he could now claim Daiki as his.

At first, the kiss started light and feathery as Daiki's lips brushed his softly and delicately presumably giving Ryosuke a chance to pull away but Ryosuke had none of it. He inhaled the warmth of Daiki's breath and leaned forward asking for more, wrapping his arms around Daiki's back, pulling his body closer, pressing their chest together. He smiled gleefully when Daiki took the hint and started to mash their lips together. He licked and sucked Ryosuke's bottom lip like his life depended on it, biting it between his teeth and licking it thoroughly.

Ryosuke moaned and licked Daiki's upper lip in turn. He worked his mouth against Daiki's wanting to crush and flatten it. He ran his tongue along the inside of Daiki's upper lip and teeth, battling for dominance with Daiki's own. Suddenly, Daiki hissed and released his hold on Ryosuke's lips. It turned out that he had bitten Daiki's upper lip a little too hard.

They stared at each other with heated eyes. Then the side of Daiki's mouth curved into a lopsided smirk as he whispered breathily, "You S chibi, you!"

Ryosuke answered his taunt with a hungry grin of his own before pushing Daiki's body backward and slammed his back onto his closet's door.

"Uff! Someone likes rough foreplay," commented Daiki with a teasing smile.

Ryosuke stepped closer towards Daiki, taking his own shirt off and letting it fall unceremoniously on the floor. He threw a challenging grin Daiki's way saying, "I like it. What say you?"

Daiki reached out and grabbed the elastic band of Ryosuke's pajama pants, bringing him closer to him. "I'd say bring it on!" He leaned closer for a kiss but Ryosuke leaned back.

"This off!" Ryosuke commanded, tugging at Daiki's white t-shirt.

"Bossy!" Daiki remarked while looking at him fondly. Ryosuke preened happily. He waited until Daiki divested his garments and stood naked in front of him.

Seeing each other naked was not an unusual thing for them. Jump used to shower together when they were pressed for time during tour. Besides, they had been together since they were kids and had seen each other naked countless times without being embarrassed. But now, Ryosuke's hungry eyes feasted on Daiki's taut body as his own fingers played with his nipples. He bit his lower lip and threw seductive looks in Daiki's way.

"You little tease!" Daiki growled. His patience seemed to be wearing thin as he stepped forward and grabbed Ryosuke's thin hips with both hands, pressing their crotch together pushing out a gasp of pleasure out of Ryosuke's lips before planting an open mouth kisses on his neck.

Ryosuke tilted his head to let Daiki have a feast on his neck. The older boy sucked, bit and lapped his tongue along the column of that white smooth skin eliciting gasps and breathy moans from Ryosuke. While his mouth was busy worshipping Ryosuke's tempting neck, both of his hands were busy pushing Ryosuke's pajama pants off of his hips. The moment the offending garment fell and polled around Ryosuke's feet Daiki quickly grabbed his buttocks and squeezed them. He worked his hips and rubbed their hard cocks together creating much delicious friction.

Daiki pushed Ryosuke's body backwards until the back of his calf touched the edge of his bed and he tripped backwards, laying spread eagle wantonly on his own bed with Daiki on top of him.

There was a giddy feeling inside Ryosuke's heart. This was it! They would finally do it; the one he wished for. Though he had not any experience in having sex with a guy, Ryosuke was sure that he could learn it quickly. He hoped Daiki was patient enough to go slow with him.

Having satisfied his hunger on Ryosuke's neck, Daiki pulled up and propped his upper body up by planting both hands at the side of Ryosuke's head. He looked down at Ryosuke with an indescribable look in his eyes that shot deeply into Ryosuke's heart. "Damn it, love, look at you..."

Ryosuke groaned in arousal. This was the first time Daiki called him 'love' and it sounded so lustful in his ears like an aphrodisiac that Ryosuke wanted him to always call him that from then on. His heart suddenly felt full and he was sure he was going to burst anytime soon. Didn't want to embarrass himself by crying on their first night, Ryosuke hurriedly wrapped his legs around Daiki's hips and pushed Daiki's chest back before turning their body together. Pride bloomed in his heart to see the amazed look on Daiki's eyes when Ryosuke managed to switch their position.

Daiki chuckled. "Mā, mā, mā... I like feisty Ryosuke!" Ryosuke grinned triumphantly until Daiki spoke again. "What then? What are you gonna do now that you have me under you?"

Ryosuke's lack of experience made him hesitate but he knew that he wanted Daiki. So, he did not care how they would do it as long as they did it together.

"I want you, Dai-chan."

Daiki rose on his elbows and kissed Ryosuke's lips again; a feat that Ryosuke wholeheartedly supported. He pushed Daiki back on the bed and proceeded to ravage his lips thoroughly. He was so into it that he didn't realize that Daiki's fingers had sneaked in between his buttocks and pushed in and passed the rim of his ass until the first knuckle. Ryosuke gasped out loud when Daiki kept pushing in and added another finger.

"Dai-chaaannnn..." he moaned breathily in Daiki's ear.

"You've done this before. I know you do," Daiki guessed correctly and Ryosuke could only nod. "Where do you keep your lube? Bedside drawer?" Ryosuke answered with another nod. Daiki pulled his fingers out followed by Ryosuke's distressed moan. "Patience. I'm just gonna get the lube," said Daiki, giving him a chaste kiss.

Ryosuke slumped on his side watching Daiki reach for his stash of lube inside the bedside drawer. "Got it!" he exclaimed, grinning and lifting the half empty bottle of lube in his hand. Then, he crawled towards Ryosuke. "Tonight, let me pleasure you. I'll let you do anything you wanna do to me next time, okay?"

Ryosuke did not know if there would be next time but this was the first time he had sex with a guy. He needed guidance. Hopefully, he could do things he wanted to do to Daiki before he died.

Daiki maneuvered his body so he was laying on his back with legs spread open. He then opened the lube's stopper and squirted the clear gel on his fingers. He did it exactly like how Ryosuke usually did when he was pleasuring himself; slicking his cock with lube and jack him off for a while before moving towards his rim.

Daiki leaned over and touched his forehead against his and whispered, "Relax, don't think, just feel."

Ryosuke did exactly that. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Daiki's fingers pushing inside his ass, scissoring and preparing him for the third. His lips peppered kisses along his neck and jawline, only stopping to bite and suck the skin on the juncture of his neck, raising goose bumps along Ryosuke's skin while he gasped and moaned Daiki's name.

"More please..." Ryosuke moaned aloud wantonly.

"More what, Ryosuke? Tell me what you want," Daiki goaded.

Ryosuke didn't know what he wanted more; the kisses or the finger fucking, too far gone in his pleasure to think properly. "You," he said instead.

"And you'll have me," Daiki promised.

When the third finger was added Daiki had also found his prostate. Ryosuke's back arched as a loud groan of pleasure burst out of his throat. Daiki, the bastard, knowing that he had found Ryosuke's pleasure spot didn't even give him a respite. He kept massaging the gland, sending Ryosuke writhing and moaning on the bed.

Ryosuke almost reached his peak when Daiki suddenly pulled his fingers out making him frustrated and wanting for more. "Nno... don't stop..." he begged. He was still panting hard and gasping for breath when he felt a hot wetness lap at his right nipple, teasing his already sensitive nub.

Daiki sucked, bit and licked Ryosuke's hardened right nipple thoroughly before devouring the left one with equal enthusiasm while his sneaky fingers played with Ryosuke's neglected member. He jacked him up leisurely, swiping the droll of pre cum from the tip and smearing it down the shaft, mixing it with the lube. He was good at keeping Ryosuke on the precipice, never letting him down yet also not allowing him to fall over the cliff until Ryosuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Aaahh... Dai, Dai-chan... can't...ahh..." he begged and pleaded for Daiki to release him from his torture but the older didn't seem to hear him. Ryosuke pulled on Daiki's hair as the older feasted on his nipples while his other hand fisted the bed sheet tightly.

Then, he heard him whisper in his ear, "Ready for more?"

Ryosuke was too deep in the haze of incoherency to understand what it meant. More what? More pleasure bordering on torture? His brain told him he'd had enough but his body craved more as he could feel his cock got even harder as if responding to Daiki's seductive husky voice. He couldn't remember what his response to Daiki's question was but he could feel the moment something blunt penetrated him.

It was there, blunt and hard, kissing his lubed wet rim and he panicked. His legs instinctively kicked the bed trying to push his body away from the offending strange object but a pair of strong hands held his hips down.

"Relax and take a deep breath, baby."

Ryosuke did what the voice asked and took a very deep breath before exhaling in a rush. The blunt hard object, which he learned to be the head of Daiki's cock, went past his rim the moment he exhaled and Ryosuke suddenly felt painfully full.

He opened his eyes and gasped, "Dai... Dai-chan!"

"Sshh... it's okay. You'll get used to it," whispered Daiki in his ears.

Daiki kissed him again, slowly building up the intensity while moving very carefully inside him, getting deeper with each thrust. Whimpers of pain for being stretched wide for the first time occasionally slipped out of his lips but Daiki quickly soothed him with his gentle voice and distracted him with soft strokes along his manhood. He slowly adjusted to Daiki's girth and the generous amount of the lubricant definitely helped.

Ryosuke wrapped his arms around Daiki's shoulder, enjoying the way Daiki's skilled tongue plundered his mouth while his cock pumped his ass. Daiki was right, it was getting easier and with the way his own hardness was trapped between his and Daiki's toned stomach, it gave him the delicious friction that he needed.

After a while, he felt Daiki shift position. He lifted one of Ryosuke's thighs up and tilted his own hips this way and that until the head of his cock hit a bundle of nerves that sent electrical current into Ryosuke's brain that made him shout out loud.

"Ooh! What, whaa..." babbled Ryosuke incoherently.

"There you are!" Daiki grinned triumphantly.

If anyone asked, Ryosuke would be hard-pressed to remember what happened after that. The way Daiki moved his hips in shallow thrusts massaging his prostate left him gasping, moaning and being a literal sobbing mess. He hardly even felt the bite of Daiki's teeth on the soft skin under his left jaw. The continued attacks on his nerves were relentless that his brain felt like it was burning from over stimulation. He was oh-so-close that a nudge would send him tittering over the cliff. After several well paced strokes on his cock, his whole body tensed and hands scrabbled to fist the sheets so tight, almost tearing it up.

Ryosuke's vision went black for a few seconds before it slowly returned just to hear Daiki groan in his ear. He felt him pumping his cock in and out several more times before tensing up above him. His right hand held Ryosuke's hips tightly while painfully pressing his own hips, driving his cock so deep into him and spilling his seeds inside.

Daiki slumped on top of him, limp and boneless. Ryosuke wanted to say that he was heavy but he felt so worn out that he couldn't even utter a word. So, they both just lay there, trying to catch a breath and unwilling to move. He could feel that both of their hearts beat twice faster and louder and somehow in sync. Daiki was still breathing hard and his warm breath tickling Ryosuke's ear.

Unconsciously, a smile began to bloom on his face as he enjoyed the afterglow of a good sex. The smile turned to chuckle and soon Daiki too was giggling. He lifted himself up before slowly and carefully pulled out. Ryosuke winced. Without the stimulating pleasure, the feel of a cock in his ass was a little bit too painful. Yet, as the endorphin was still running high in his system, it was still bearable.

Ryosuke's breathing had started to calm down and his heartbeat started to slow down into its normal rhythm. Daiki was still on top of him, propping himself up on his arms and combing his fingers through Ryosuke's sweat drenched hair wearing a stupid smile on his face. He was sure there was also a smile equally as stupid on his own face but he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"That was good, wasn't it?" Ryosuke started as doubt started to creep in his heart. He could tell that Daiki had more experience and he probably had lots of sex that was even better than what they just did. He just wished that he had more time to learn, so he could show him that he could be great too.

"The best," Daiki whispered and Ryosuke wanted to believe him.

Daiki kissed him then, slow and sensual kisses that took his breath away before rising up to kneel between his legs. He reached out towards the bedside table, probably to return the lube. Ryosuke paid him no mind, smiling contentedly at the ceiling, trying to savor the feeling of being in love and committing their lovemaking in memory. If he had to die, then he was glad that he would not regret anything.

The sound of a gun cocking jolted him out of his daydreaming and just in time to see the muzzle of a semi-automatic being pointed at him.

"Da...Dai-chan?"

Ryosuke was stunned to find out that the person holding the gun was none other than Daiki. It was such a strange turn of point that his brain could not even start to process.

"I'm so sorry, Ryosuke. It's just the job," Daiki said regretfully.

Ryosuke wanted to ask, demand an answer and scream his dismay but the words stuck in his throat. Although, it would not change anything because in the next second, the only sound heard in that bedroom was the sound of a gunshot.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please don't kill me! *runs and hides in Ryosuke's game closet*
> 
> Actually, this story is based on my dream that happened about a month and a half ago. I woke up crying and was very devastated when the dream ended with Dai-chan killing Ryosuke. Whyyyyyy... Dai-chan, whyyyy.... 😭😭😭
> 
> Although this is supposed to be Daiki's birthday fic but the story is written from Ryosuke's POV.😋 Yet, for you who are familiar with The Great Gatsby (awesome piece of literature, btw), I can confidently say that the main story is still about Daiki. (Yeah, right! Keep telling your self that, maal). Anyway, what do you guys think? Is Daiki really the assassin who threaten Ryosuke all this time? Is he a yakuza? Is Daiki an impostor?
> 
> So, should I continue this? Ryosuke's birthday is in less than a month. I dunno what should I write on his birthday, yet. Another smut😝? Any suggestion?
> 
> Comments are love. See ya when I see ya! 😘


End file.
